Between The Remains of Darkness
by Danielle Riddle
Summary: Between The Remains of Darkness: Si Tus Ojos Viesen Más Que Mi Sombra. Loki cae al precipicio y al escapar de el no desea nada más apoderarse de la Tierra, en su mente no existe más que la idea de demostrar que él puede ser un rey tan o más magnifico...


**Daniela F. Riddle**

**Between the remains of Darkness:**

***Entre Los Vestigios de la Oscuridad***

**I**

**Si Tus Ojos Viesen Más Que Mi Sombra**

Loki cae al precipicio y al escapar de el sabe que no desea nada más apoderarse de la Tierra. En su mente no existe salvo la sola idea de demostrar que él puede ser un rey tan o más magnifico que su hermanastro Thor, y es en ese lapso, en el cual todos creen desaparecido al Dios del engaño, donde él hallará nuevos conocimientos y poderes ocultos que lo llevarán a buscar en Midgard un elemento crucial para resultar victorioso en su nueva empresa.

Erinia Esseker ha perdido a su madre y al poco tiempo a su hermana melliza. La muerte de esta última esta sumergida en un entero misterio que la hará encontrarse en una búsqueda imparable por respuestas. Lo que la joven no espera es que en su camino desatará secretos universales, descubrirá un poder oculto que le revelará su verdadero origen y el de su hermana Asteria, conocerá a un ser al que ella no teme y no cree si quiera que pueda sea real, pero que sin duda envolverá su vida en sombras y castástrofes que arruinarán gran parte de su ser.

*Como he dicho no soy buena para hacer resúmenes, probablemente lo que acabo de escribir no es ni una pequeña parte de lo que habrá en la historia, así que preferiblemente y si así lo desean, léanla.

* * *

**_Para mi hermana R. V. Franco. _**

**_Porque sabes que no existe nada que no haría por ti _**

**_y que daría mi vida para proteger la tuya._**

**Prólogo**

Agosto 16, 2008.

Era muy noche, ella corrió por el lugar solitario, desolado. La lluvia reciente se sentía al dar cada paso por la calle empedrada que era resbalosa. Las luces de los postes parpadeaban alternadamente, sintió un escalofrío terrible que recorrió su cuerpo. Por más que aceleraba el paso, la calle le parecía interminable. Trataba de no girar su mirada hacia los lados, aunque nada había a su alrededor más que arboles y oscuridad profunda.

Siguió su rumbo con la cabeza agachada y resoplando con su aliento el aire frío que se enredaba en el ambiente. No pudo evitarlo, desvío su mirada hacia su lado derecho desacelerando su intensa caminata y escudriño entre las sombras. El aire empujaba las copas de los arboles violentamente, otra tormenta le seguiría a la anterior muy probablemente. Las casas que se extendían hasta el fondo del lugar eran casi indistinguibles debido a que las luces estaban apagadas. No había nadie despierto a tan altas horas de la madrugada factiblemente.

Solo se escuchaban sus tacones pegar con el pavimento pero, al ir tan precavida y alerta ante todo lo que la rodeaba, distinguió un pequeño crujido que provenía de entre los arboles.

Ella tembló, no quería voltear su mirada a buscar lo que provocaba el sonido, temía lo que encontraría al observar, su cuerpo se tenso y una voz en su cabeza le advertía que no debía hacerlo. Sintió que una oleada de pánico la absorbía, sintió la necesidad de correr sin mirar atrás, pero su curiosidad y su necesidad de tratar de creer que no era nada más que su imaginación, la empujaron a voltear sus ojos color almendra hacia la oscuridad.

Respiró con alivio al ver que nada había entre las sombras. '_¡Por Dios en verdad debes de estar volviéndote loca!' _Se dijo y continúo su marcha sin dejar de mirar uno a uno los troncos de los arboles que lucían húmedos todavía. Fue cuando su corazón se detuvo y dio un vuelco agitado, su mente se revolvió y no pudo gritar. Muda y expectante, sin que sus piernas le respondieran para huir del sitio en el que se había quedado parada temiendo lo peor, observó como de entre las sombras emergía una figura oscura.

Su mirada, su mirada era lo que apretaba su pecho y la conducía a un estado de terror estático. Su mirada verde esmeralda, brillante y amenazadora le quitaba la respiración. En ella no había expresión alguna, solo vacío y una advertencia palpitante, aterradora. Su piel tan pálida parecía salida de una historia de ficción, pero su sola presencia parecía anunciar el fin de todo, el fin de su corta vida.

Los vellos que cubrían sus brazos se erizaron. '_Es una alucinación'._ Trato de calmarse, sin dejar de ver a aquel ser que tenía forma de hombre y que se acercaba más a ella. Su respiración se incremento volátilmente y empezó a jadear como si llevase corriendo kilómetros. Tenía que salir de ahí pero estaba en un estado de completo pavor y, peor aún, no se movía ni podía hacer alguna señal para pedir ayuda.

'_Es real'. _Se dijo de nuevo, mientras veía acercase más y más a la figura espectral. El 'hombre', si es que de un hombre se trataba, se movía lentamente dando un paso quieto para después proseguir con otro, parecía disfrutar del caos formidable que creaba en la cabeza de la joven. Era evidente que él estaba consciente del sentir de ella, porque solo continuaba intimidándola con su fría y cruel mirada.

Viéndola ahí parada, temblando y con las lágrimas apunto de escurrir de sus ojos, el hombre no pudo más que sonreír amplia y macabramente, deleitándose en el miedo que resbalaba muy distinguiblemente de cada agitación de la joven, casi podía escuchar el latir de su corazón que sonaba como si en escasos segundos fuese a explotar en mil pedazos.

No se apresuró en lo más mínimo, sabía que ese suspenso que lograba con sus delicados pasos para llegar hasta ella solo alargaban cruelmente su agonía y, que decir, no había nada en el universo que le provocase tanto placer como ver a una criatura tan insignificante doblegada ante él, asustada y temiendo por su patética vida.

Ella, reaccionando después de algunos segundos que se le antojaron horas, sin saber como, salió huyendo aterrorizada del lugar.

Corrió y corrió, sin mirar atrás, temiendo que ese ente extraño con forma de humano la siguiese y lo hallara en alguna de las esquinas por las que cruzaba frenéticamente. No resistía más, ya no podía respirar y su corazón tan agitado estaba a punto de pasar el límite de latidos permitidos en tan pocos minutos. Pero ella corrió, sin pensar en el dolor que sentía en sus piernas, sin dejarse llevar por alguna distracción, solo pensando que su vida estaba en riesgo y que debía ponerse a salvo apresuradamente.

Llegó a la estación del tren, bajo las escaleras tambaleándose, con las manos nerviosas saco la tarjeta electrónica de su bolso y la coloco en la pantalla táctil para que los torniquetes le permitieran pasar. La lucecita roja que iluminaba la pantalla se torno verde y al fin pudo empujar los torniquetes. Giro con ellos saliendo disparada en un brinco desmedido, doblándose el tobillo dolorosamente al tratar de evitar la caída. Se acercó a la orilla adyacente de donde se encontraban las vías que chispeaban y eran alumbradas en pequeños lapsos por descargas eléctricas, producto del aislado mantenimiento que se le daba a la estación.

Cojeando por el reciente accidente, miro inquieta para toda dirección, no había nadie, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se aparecería de nuevo esa terrible figura.

Un sonido molesto se expandió en la estación, los azulejos del suelo comenzaron a vibrar, el tren se acercaba violentamente.

Al detenerse ella lo abordó intranquila, sin dejar de mirar impaciente por doquier. El vagón estaba solo. La joven se mordió los labios y comenzó a llorar desquiciadamente, se tiro en uno de los asientos y recargo su rostro en sus manos. El maquillaje que hace pocas horas hubiese sido glorioso, ahora estaba completamente deshecho, corrido por toda su cara. Su cabello castaño claro, se hallaba enmarañado por el fuerte viento, lucía como si acabara de salir de una intensa pelea, como si se hubiera arrastrado por los charcos de agua mugrienta, y no una pelea con golpes quizá, pero si una lucha aferrada por proteger su vida.

Pasaron cinco eternas estaciones sin que la joven, que estaba sumergida en una total paranoia y que temblaba tan violentamente que se podría decir que estaba a nada de convulsionar, se percatara de que a exiguos metros de ella, en el vagón consiguiente, parado en el centro del mismo, el hombre que la acosaba, la miraba atentamente, esperando el momento oportuno para terminar la labor por la que venía siguiéndola las dos previas semanas enteras.

Ella se incorporo al escuchar la grabación que anunciaba la estación en la que bajaría y llegaría al fin a la Residencia estudiantil del campus.

Salió del metro y cruzó la calle para hallarse frente al edificio 'Samuel B. & David Rose', donde se hallaba el 'Meredith Wilson Residence Hall' que era su hogar desde hacia más de un año. Lincoln Center estaba totalmente solitario como ella lo esperaba, ningún alma transitaba por el lugar.

Una vez dentro del edifico sintió un ligero alivio, el gran reloj de plata que se alzaba en el lobby marcaba las 3:35. Su respiración por fin parecía regresar poco a poco, dentro ya nadie podría hacerle daño o, al menos, eso pensó.

Tomo el elevador y entrando al salón, donde el piso recién pulido brillaba con la luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales, camino ya sin más prisa hacia su dormitorio.

Abrió otra puerta de cristal y se encontró un pasillo inmenso en donde de lado a lado habían puertas de roble finamente talladas y, detrás de cada una de estas, ella, junto con otros trecientos estudiantes, disfrutaba de la comodidad de vivir a tan solo unos pasos de la Universidad Julliard.

Llegó a la puerta 66, sacó un llavero de entre sus cosas, de el colgaba una pequeña figura metálica con forma de violín y las siete llaves que contenía tintineaban unas con otras. Sus manos temblaban todavía, se sentía torpe e insegura, y al tratar de meter la llave en el cerrojo, las mismas se le resbalaron cayendo en el suelo e interrumpiendo el enorme silencio que había en el pasillo, produciendo un eco que se recorría en todo lo largo.

Ella se agacho a levantarlas y justo cuando su mano las jalaba, otro mano fría se poso sobre la suya tratando de alcanzar el objeto de igual forma.

Aquella mano helada, delgada y extremadamente blanca a la baja luz de la noche, sobresalto a la joven, sacudiendo sus ideas en un instante y, con un inmenso temor nuevamente, quito su mirada de las llaves plateadas y la alzo suavemente para averiguar de quien se trataba.

Trago saliva y experimentó como un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta impidiéndole gritar otra vez. Arrodillada frente a su dormitorio, donde creyó que estaría a salvo, percibió como su sangre parecía recorrer sus arterias tan avivadamente que las quebraría.

Se paralizó, y en su rostro volvió a fermentarse la angustia pura y complicada de un alma que esta a punto de ser arrancada, de ser ahogada en las tinieblas más siniestras del mundo, de ser encerrada en un lugar del cual no podría nunca hallar una salida.

–¿En serio creíste que podrías escapar de mí? –La misma silueta que la hubiese atormentado hace menos de una hora se le apostaba magistralmente de nuevo ahí, apresándola por las muñecas con ambas manos, amedrentándola frente a su dulce y desesperanzada visión–. Nadie puede escapar de mí, en especial tú. Es tiempo que dejes de ocultarte y cumplas con tu parte del trato ¿o acaso debo recordártelo?

Ella se lanzó a llorar de nuevo, por primera vez advertía lo que era sentirse desolado y sin salida, lo que era vislumbrar el fin de los días, ver con temor profundo hacia el vacío imperecedero de la muerte, por primera vez se sentía indefensa y sin poder fugarse del atroz laberinto al que por su propia cuenta se había inducido. El joven, que también estaba arrodillado en el suelo, se levantó jalándola bruscamente del brazo, la tomo por el cuello y la empujo contra la pared con gran facilidad, como si se tratase de un juguete.

Apretó su cuello, cortándole la entrada de oxígeno solo para ver sus ojos abrirse como dos canicas flamantes, para hacerle saber que a partir de ese segundo se lamentaría el resto de su vida haberlo conocido.

El joven, que ahora se remarcaba con más detalle ante la luz del pasillo, tenía el cabello negro y peinado de forma perfecta hacia atrás. Su rostro era muy delicado y su tez tan pálida y pulida como el pétalo de una orquídea.

Conforme presionaba más a la joven con inmensa delicia, sus ropas, antes negras, se fueron transformando y cambiando en una especie de armadura dorada que exhalaba rayos amarillos tan deslumbrantes como el sol, su cabeza se vio adornada por un casco de oro que tenía un par de cuernos exquisitamente largos. Todo él resplandecía e incluso, por un momento, a ella le evocó una presencia tan divina e inimaginable que supuso estar ciertamente en un sueño.

Y perdiendo la respiración tan prontamente, asumió que la muerte, invitada por el joven que no quería soltarla a pesar de sus vagos esfuerzos por liberarse, la sorprendería en unos meditados segundos. Cerró sus ojos esperando que el momento llegara y recordando partes de sus memorias más alegres que atravesaban danzantes su mente como en un risueño rayar del alba, pensó en sus padres, en sus amigos y en su hermana. ¡Su hermana!, la simple idea le gritó haciéndola volver a tratar de rescatar el poco aire que él le permitía. Una vez que la soltó dejándola caer de golpe al suelo, ella inhaló aire en enormes bocanadas. Tosió reciamente y se quejó como era de esperarse, un minuto más y la hubiese matado inequívocamente.

Se levantó con gran dificultad y aprovechando que él estaba distraído y confiado en que se había rendido, tomó la llave con la cual planeaba abrir su dormitorio, la empuño en un santiamén y se la enterró en un costado donde la armadura no le alcanzaba a cubrir bien.

–¡Nunca lo tendrás, maldito bastardo! –gritó ella y lo arrojó al suelo, emprendiendo la carrera hacia las afueras del salón.

Buscó el elevador, pero por más que presionaba los botones, este no daba señal de llegar a la brevedad. Escuchó a lo lejos los pasos del joven Loki, que la maldecía entre dientes. Recorrió las escaleras y comenzó a bajar resbalando en repetidas ocasiones.

'_¡No!, ¡no puedo permitir que lo tenga!, ¡no puedo permitir que destruya el mundo entero!'_

Veía de un precipitado vistazo el número del piso en el que aterrizaba, volteando para saber si Loki la perseguía.

'Segundo Piso' leyó y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, colocó una mano en su abdomen para procurar contener el dolor que se incrementaba y cayó en cuenta de que Loki no la cazaba más, no oía sus pasos, ni lo escuchaba insultarla en susurros. Sin embargo sabía a la perfección que eso no era ningún tipo de garantía de que se hubiese esfumado.

Salió por la puerta de emergencia del segundo piso, una diminuta terraza era lo que había allí.

–¿Tenemos que hacer esto por las malas? –Loki apareció a su lado entre una nube de luz verde –. Asteria dime, ¿porqué quieres complicar tanto las cosas?

Asteria se alejó de Loki, y se acercó al borde de la terraza, miró hacia abajo, calculando bien eran aproximadamente unos ocho metros los que separaban el sitio en alto del plano firme.

Un mareo repentino conmocionó su ser, estaba acorralada, frente a ella Loki la miraba furioso, riendo al saber que nada le restaba más que entregarse y a sus espaldas, estaba el temido precipicio. Era una decisión crucial que no debía de ser en gran parte especulada. Saltar y morir o irse con Loki y morir después de las miles de torturas, que ella sabía, le practicaba ya en su retorcida mente.

La joven Asteria miró a Loki y luego el precipicio, volvió a pensar en su hermana y una última lágrima broto de sus ojos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo él al ver a Asteria cada vez más cerca del borde.

–No dejaré que dañes a nadie. –pronunció ella con extraña firmeza y, sin más decidirlo, extendió ambos brazos y se dejó caer.

Loki se quedó congelado por un instante, le fue bastante inesperada la actitud tomada por ella y en seguida acudió estupefacto a asomarse para ver lo sucedido.

El cuerpo tan frágil de Asteria estaba tendido en el adoquinado, parecía sangrar, pues una mancha oscura se abría paso entre las líneas del suelo. _'¿Estará muerta?' _se preguntó él y no pasó más tiempo para que un hombre vestido con uniforme de cuidador se acercara al cuerpo de la joven y, tomando su radio, vociferara algo que Laufeyson no escuchó con claridad desde aquella altura.

Loki se dio la media vuelta, su capa verde se agitó con el soplo del viento y sin perturbarse más por lo ocurrido, se desvaneció en medio de la madrugada, deliberando únicamente que lo que le procedería sería mucho peor…

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Al parecer me fue inevitable imaginar este fic seguido de ver 'Los Vengadores', sinceramente ahora veo a un Loki bastante perturbado y cruel. Me fascino, pero al mismo tiempo me dio un poco de miedo, aunque claro que eso es lo de menos. En fin ha nacido un nuevo fic gracias a ello y decidí compartirlo con ustedes.

Saludos.

**Daniela F. Riddle**


End file.
